Obsessions
by Gerkyhen
Summary: We've got obsessions. I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you. Story inspired by Obsessions by Marina and The Diamonds. Not A Song Fic. D'jokXMei, MeiXSinedd, Hints of D'jokXTia. Disclaimer.


Obsessions

Mei was in love with Sinedd but she was with D'jok. D'jok was in love with Tia but he was with Mei. Neither of them loved the other, anymore, yet they stayed together. Neither knew why…maybe they were scared of being alone? Either way; the same old routine was happening once again.

It was Sunday and D'jok had slept in Mei's bed the night before. She awoke yawning to find D'jok already awake. Slight stubble on his jawline and shadows under his eyes. He passed her a cigarette and she took a deep drag from it. A reprehensible habit that seemingly corresponded with their damaging routine. Mei didn't utter a thanks as she took the cigarette in her slim fingers and dragged deeply from it. Her icy blue eyes took in the scenery of the bed; rumpled silk bed clothes, clothes strewn everywhere, fluids staining the bed sheets. She sighed deeply and forlornly and rested her head against her hand. The cigarette smoke rose upwards towards the ceiling and D'jok simply stared at her. Hating her. Wishing she was Tia. She ignored this, as she always did, and instead looked to the window, a blue sky greeted her; mocking her fake, dying relationship. The footballer struggled to remember anything other than this unhappiness. The unhappiness that they wallowed in now. They'd been happy once. But that once was gone.

_No training today_ Mei remembers. She speculates that their relationship began plummeting once football was lost to them. They didn't see each other as regularly as they used to. When they were stupid and immature and believed their relationship could work; they would meet up every other week and have passionate sex. They weren't as stupid and immature now. With Mei gone, modelling and acting on Genesis, D'jok had begun to despise her and had begun to slowly, pitifully fall in love with Tia. With D'jok gone, Mei had been lonely and then she'd found Sinedd. D'jok didn't know that Mei had slept with Sinedd. But he knew she loved him. She wasn't supposed to, but she did. Another reason D'jok hated Mei. She was closer to achieving Sinedd than he was to achieving Tia. This gave her a sick sense of pleasure. She licked her dry lips and got to her feet. She padded to the bathroom and grabbed some toothpaste. D'jok followed after her and he watched as she brushed her teeth and spat in the sink. She watched him in the mirror. She finished and turned.

"What?" She questioned.

He strolled towards her and yanked her towards him before kissing her forcefully. Mei didn't close her eyes. What did she care of his displays of dominance? She pulled away eventually and glowered at him. His tongue was warm and tasted of tobacco. She shook her head in distaste and pushed past him, making her way to the bedroom. Again, he followed, like a stupid, lost puppy.

She sat on the bed and curled her legs up under her. He stood at the end of the bed and tears began cascading down his face. He looked younger when he cried. He often cried nowadays; apparently more mournful about their young, hopeful relationship being destroyed by reality, than she was. Mei rolled her eyes and ignored his tears; she always refused to talk about it. Their relationship was messed up and that was that. What more was there to talk about?

In front of the public they were still 'Mei & D'jok'. A brand. The press was catching onto their disintegrating relationship but the journalists couldn't even begin to guess how wrong they were together. The fans still loved them. They didn't know how Mei and D'jok fought. How they would hit each other. They couldn't guess how much Mei longed for the days when D'jok went back to Akillian. How much Mei hated having D'jok in her apartment on Genesis.

When they had sex; neither of them made it a secret about who they wanted to be with. D'jok would cry out for Tia and Mei for Sinedd. She would scratch D'jok's back and he would clench her wrists; feeling the bones rub against each other.

The idealistic D'jok that the public and his friends knew was gone, when he was with Mei. The friendly, stylish Mei that the fans and the team knew was gone, when she was with D'jok. They were two completely different people. Both of them hated it.

It was worse when they went out together.

* * *

><p>They stood, side by side, in front of the crackers; snarls on their faces. Everything started fights.<p>

"What fucking pack do you want?" D'jok hissed; trying to keep his voice down. Irrelevant. It was never the sound that affected Mei; it was the hatred in his voice.

"They're all the same you dick," Mei returned. "Just pick any one up."

It was quite funny in a depressing way. Here they were; arguing about crackers. Mei would probably have laughed…if she didn't feel like crying.

"No they're not," D'jok growled. "Why can't you just make this easy and pick one?"

"**I** make it easy?" Mei's voice rose into a shriek. "You're the one making a fucking big deal out of this."

"Look, stop being so juvenile-" D'jok began.

Mei let out a yelp of frustration and anger.

Another couple appeared in the same aisle; they started perusing the shelves, but one eye was constantly on Mei and D'jok, watching.

"Just **choose** something." Mei snarled; a red flush began to intrude upon her face. She felt uncomfortable and trapped; she just wanted to be out of there.

"Which **one** Mei? Why are you making such a big deal of this?" D'jok asked. In that voice that made Mei doubt herself; made her wonder whether she was acting stupid.

She couldn't stop herself; she shoved D'jok as hard as she could. As he fell backwards into the shelf and the basket dropped; she ran out of the store.

* * *

><p>Sinedd found her outside the store.<p>

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

And Mei snivelled and wept and collapsed into him and they left, as D'jok stalked out of the store, alone.

* * *

><p>Mei sat on the edge of Sinedd's bed, in Paradisia, and smiled to herself. She had her Sinedd. However, she couldn't feel truly happy in herself. Every time the thought of D'jok, she felt a pang. Her first love and it had gone so badly wrong.<p>

As she thought this; D'jok appeared on the TV. His emerald green eyes gazing, hard, outward. Sinedd, behind her asleep, shuffled slightly. Mei leant forward and gazed at the boy she used to love. He still, always, had that hard shell up. Sinedd had revealed himself to her. Truly and completely. But D'jok had not. Not many people knew this; but D'jok was the one who held secrets and put up a shield. It wasn't Sinedd that was hard to get through to. Mei doubted D'jok ever truly believed he loved her. D'jok had loved her…but hadn't wanted to. He had always wanted Tia. He had got Mei. He had lost Mei. Mei had Sinedd.

* * *

><p>Mei awoke, sweaty and sticky. The air of Paradisia was humid and heavy, especially when you slept in the same bed as someone. She shifted slightly; D'jok lay there next to her. Silent and sleeping. Mei had Sinedd…it hadn't been enough. Mei was obsessed with D'jok. D'jok was obsessed with Mei. They were both obsessed with what they shouldn't want and shouldn't have.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Very weird and probably extremely OOC and very pointless…but I don't know. This was inspired by the song Obsessions by Marina and The Diamonds. This story didn't turn out how I imagined it. Just…please tell me what you think. It's real weird I know. R&amp;R please? <em>


End file.
